


The King and her loyal servant

by Bellatrix_the_black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Nipple Licking, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Power Play, Pre-Relationship, Riding, Thor gets pegged, Throne Sex, thorkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_the_black/pseuds/Bellatrix_the_black
Summary: “Then I want you to ride me, Thor.” Her tone of voice a touch deeper, richer, needier than it had ever been.“In my lap. On the very throne behind me.”Written with the amazing Mai, follow valiancedefined on tumblr <3
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 13





	The King and her loyal servant

The throne wasn’t as Brunnhillde remembered it.  
And she wouldn’t have wanted it to be, she told him. Gold stolen from slain civilizations, proof of their genocidal triumph.  
This was New Asgard, she had said and he had agreed, and there would be nothing reminiscent of such a way of life. 

Thor had convinced her about the throne, which she judged useless.  
It was almost like it was a piece of Asgard, of their memory. She had no real reason to say no, so she allowed it and she actually ended up spending a lot of time in that room.

When Thor found her, she heard the door creak open and interrupt her mild daydreaming.  
Val was just sitting in the quiet, dark throne room, a close window letting moonlight cascade and illuminate the space on the throne she was actually occupying. She was in her night garment, thin blue material, hiked high on her strong thighs.  
“And here was I was waiting on a lightning show across the sky.”

Thor paused when he saw what she was wearing, resting the plate on the nearby table, her strong thighs on full display, blue looked great on her and the picture she made there, sitting on the throne like it always belonged to her had his blood warming in his veins. 

“Everything going well tonight?” She asked, intrigued.  
Thor had waited for her to return for dinner. When she didn’t, he came looking for her.

"I thought you might be hungry, your Majesty," he bowed slightly, pointing to the piece of pie on the plate he had saved for her.  
"Kings must eat too, you know," he moved further into the room, no longer hiding in the shadows, finally proud of what he looked like after months of hard work and training and no alcohol. He looked - and he felt - more like himself.

Thor longed for some company and although he was getting busier the more alive he felt, he still needed some sort of approval from his childhood hero who was sitting on New Asgard's throne. A throne many people had killed and died for, including his own brother.

"Everything is fine, worry not,” he moved closer, “except for this loyal subject who longs to be of use for his King."

Valkyrie smiled. Thor was always thinking of others, thinking of her, The King of New Asgard.  
A title she took seriously, one that still felt a little foreign to her. But when Thor uttered it, her knees felt weak. His bow to her, his tone, all of it caught her slightly off guard and she could feel heat rushing through her.

“Lucky for this King she has such a strong and loyal subject such as yourself,” grinning without even thinking of attempting to hide it, she took a few steps to greet him, “the God of Thunder. _Her_ god of thunder.”  
Her dress covered her legs when she stood up and for that Thor almost pouted. 

"Aye, yours," he agreed, a far cry from the time she had captured him in Sakaar and deemed him hers. How far they've come. 

“If I am being completely honest,” she continued, “this King wants her right hand to indulge her in pleasures of the flesh.”  
Carefully she eyed him for a response, her heart beating far faster than it had been a few seconds ago.  
“Would you do her this honor?”

Thor raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side, a proud smirk on his lips, "pleasures of the flesh you say?" He feigned surprise.  
"Would someone with so many titles indulge into something with a mere servant like me?" He teased, amused, trying to keep a serious face but feeling the heat spreading across his face and betraying his emotions. He’d be lying if he said the idea didn’t excite him.  
"I would never refuse to follow an order from you, your Majesty. Tell me what you want and I shall follow all of your orders."

Even without his help, she felt positively electrified. Her skin tingled and heat pooled in her abdomen and began spilling between her legs.  
“My word is your command, is it?” Val could only feign having to actually _think_ about wanting to accept his offer. Grinning ear to ear, she nodded, keeping her deep brown gaze on his bright blue one.  
“Then I want you to _ride_ me, Thor.” Her tone of voice a touch deeper, richer, needier than it had ever been.  
“In my lap. On the very throne behind me.” 

Taking his hand, Valkyrie took the few steps back it took to have her heels at the feet of the throne again. Thor followed her close, eyes getting darker, the smell of her arousal filling his nostrils and driving him crazy.  
Sitting, she pressed his palm to her cheek where she turned to kiss it, only to begin pushing it down to come in contact with her chest, arching into it.  
“Thrusting yourself onto me while your hands roam and worship your King.”

Thor's mouth watered and he licked his dry lips, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down his throat at her request. To listen to her so demanding, commanding, ordering him around had Thor getting hard without any need to touch himself, _damn him and his power fantasy._

She moved his hands where she pleased and he was suddenly out of his stupor, looking into her eyes. Valkyrie’s skin was warm to the touch, her cheeks flustered, her eyes darkening. His hand slid from her chest to wrap around her neck as he pushed it gently to the side, leaning closer to kiss the pulse on her throat, dragging his teeth to her ear where he whispered, "that I can do, my King. For the glory of Asgard."

Something about what Thor said, an echo of a time long passed, shook Valkyrie to her core. Her body reacted with a very sharp gasp, her intake of breath almost causing pain.  
But that quickly gave way to the way she could already feel her body pulsating. Nothing had ever affected her like that, never in her life.  
There indeed was something to this title of King.  
Brunnhilde was now diving in head first. 

“So reverent of your King. I must say I enjoy it.”  
When air was finally flowing in her lungs again, she was able to speak. His mouth on her neck shot bolts of pleasure through her. 

Oh, she wanted to have him _badly_ and that was even still an understatement.  
“But not so fast, not yet,” she pushed him when he started to shove his hands inside her nightgown, “stand and undress for your King,” she ordered.

When he moved to comply, it was then she stood to move to her belongings laying beside the throne.  
It wouldn’t be uncommon for her to please _herself_ on the throne. But this was an entirely different situation.  
Something she had yet to even dream of being a reality.  
The toy she often used on herself was part of her strap, and for the first time in a while, she was able to buckle it on around her waist. She could tell he was staring, now with an erect cock between her legs. Her clothing was easily discarded and she took her place back on her throne, caressing her cock.

Thor’s eye was glued to her from the moment she undressed to the moment she swiftly attached her toy to the strap. It sent a jolt down to his cock and it twitched, still Thor refrained from touching himself and licked his lips instead.

“I didn’t mean to distract you,” she told him, noticing he was watching her hand going up and down her shaft, “please, continue.”

Thor’s breath was hitched on his throat when he watched her, lazily pumping her cock that wasn’t bigger than his, legs spread on her throne. He wanted to touch himself, but the appeal to serve was bigger.

"As you wish," he bowed before reaching for his dark green tunic and pulling it out of his head, ruffling his hair and pushing it back until it was cascading in soft golden curls on his shoulders, his muscles on full display.

He did the same to his breeches, undoing the ties and slowly stepping out of them, unashamed of his scars, but proud that his physique was almost back in it’s usual shape, his cock standing up for attention.

Thor remembered the last time she had him like this, and it was an amazing experience he had longed to repeat, but felt slightly embarrassed to ask.  
Valkyrie sat on the throne, watching him with chocolate eyes as if he was a whole meal, “tell me what you want,” she purred before beckoning him to walk towards her and he moved closer as if hypnotized, his heavy cock bobbing between his legs. 

“I want to please you,” Thor bowed before her and knelt down to pick her foot and kiss it, dragging his lips up her legs, kissing her strong thighs and reaching for her cock. His only eye sparkling with mischief, he closed his fist around it in a firm stroke. "I want this fat cock of yours to stretch me open, my King," tilting his head to the side with his plea, he kept on stroking it before licking the dark blue tip, rolling his tongue around it before engulfing it in his warm mouth, moaning obscenely when he did so, closing his eyes before looking up at her through his dark and thick eyelashes, smirking around her cock when he brought his fingers to tease her wet folds beneath.

He twirled his tongue around the head and sucked it into his waiting mouth, humming as he did so to make it vibrate. He hoped she would feel it, he treated it like an extension of her. His fingers lightly teasing her clit, his full attention was to her cock instead. It really had been a while since he had last sucked a cock, but some things you never forget. He wondered what did he look like kneeled there between her spread legs.

Val watched eagerly while Thor’s head dove between her legs, but nothing took her breath away quite like hearing him speak the words she had hoped to hear. He wanted her to fuck him and there was no question to it. 

Her glance darkened and her hunger for him was no longer something she could or wanted to hide. Shifting in the seat of the throne, she widens the space between her muscular thighs to give him access to anything and everything he could possible want, his tongue swirling her cock, then reaching lower to suckle on her clit.  
He really knew what he was doing.

“Oh Thor,” a moan of his name rolled off her tongue easily when she threatened her hand into his soft hair, closing a fist into it, the other hand grabbing the arm of the chair as if her life depended on it. 

Thor’s fingers teased her folds and her hips instinctively bucked when his own explicit moaning urged her to. In her mind, that cock was her own, and the thought of having his hot mouth on it, vibrating with sound caused her eyes to roll back and her hand gripped the arm of the throne so hard that her arm shook, her other hand threading into Thor’s blond hair to keep him in place, pulling it, hard, when she felt his teeth scratching her cock lightly.

“Then you must,” she moaned again, arching from the chair under his intense gaze as he sucked her harder, “take it all in,” she pushed him away for a while, fighting her urge to cum - not yet - “get back in my lap,” she ordered.

Sucking it hard one more time, he dropped her cock with a wet pop, cleaning a trail of spit with the back of his hand. He found her belongings beside the throne, locating the lube he needed. Spit alone wouldn't do the trick, he knew that. He also knew that although he wasn't inexperienced, he still needed some prep.

Finally climbing the throne - carefully and concerned he might crush her - a leg on each side of her lap, he moved his hips towards hers after making himself comfortable on her lap. 

Val’s eyes drank him in slowly as her hands caressed his strong thighs parted around her, his weight above her, his warmth. He was a lot to take in and she wanted the image hard pressed in her memory. He was hard enough that his cock stood at attention, but she didn’t touch it. Not yet.

Pleased with herself, her tongue ran across her lips before biting the bottom one when she felt her thighs press together from sheer raw desire for him. Her hand moved to her drenched pussy, using the wetness there to make her strapped cock more slick for him. 

“Tell me you want this. What you wish for me to do with it.”  
Valkyrie had been eagerly awaiting another chance to be able to pleasure him this way, the way she had gotten off before had been vastly different to how she usually did and it was a craving that had yet to die down.  
Her hand stroked herself, letting him watch.

“I want you to fuck me, your Majesty,” he whispered behind her ear, trailing kisses along her jawline.  
Thor closed his fist around both their cocks, squeezing them together as he drove another hand into her hair to angle her head for a kiss. It was a devouring kiss as he found a good rhythm and finally tended to his cock, spreading the lube all over them. 

"Just give me some minutes, my King," he whispered against her lips, his lubed hand reaching under his balls to poke at his hole, biting his lower lip as he pushed a finger inside, teasing at his entrance to push another one, working himself open for her, resting his head on her shoulder, exhaling hard between broken moans.

Valkyrie was convinced she could feel sensation through her strap despite it not being her own. His kiss, his taste was something she always missed no matter how long it was in between their lips meeting.

“Then a few minutes you will have.”  
Her voice was still commanding and in charge, even though it was breathless when he finally pulled back. Her lips chased his even as they moved to allow him to speak, but seeing what he was doing caused her interest to pique.  
And... oh. He was working himself open himself. She had every intention on preparing him, but apparently her patience was paying off because she had quite the sight in front of her. 

“By the Norns, you’re absolutely stunning.”  
His ragged breath at her shoulder, the whining moans and forced grunts that came while he stretched his entrance caused her thighs to press together to give friction to her clit. It was all just enough to bringing her close to a climax but she held back. Biting her lip, she turned her head to kiss his jaw, following up to his ear and whispered again.

“Damnit you’re good. So so good.”

His fingers were met with little resistance when he pushed the third one in, curling and uncurling them, a groan escaping his lips. He was satisfied with the wetness of it. He was ready to take her. 

Sitting straight and resting both his arms on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes, searching, blushing at her words and shrugging, looking down, slightly embarrassed at her praise.

"If you think so, my King," he teased again, still out of breath, leaning down to kiss her again, "you are so good to me."

Rearranging himself on her lap, Thor reached between them for Valkyrie’s cock, pointing it to his entrance and slowly letting his body down into it.  
His mouth open in a gasp, eyes closed in a frown, sweat gathered on his forehead. Licking his lips, he sunk further into it, removing his hand and letting it glide all the way to the root.

"Hmn, Hilde," he moaned, breathless, sitting still for a minute. He let his head rest against her shoulder to regain his breathe.  
"I feel so full and warm," Thor whispered against her ear, "your cock feels amazing inside of me," he kissed her neck, giving a tentatively thrust forward, grabbing her hands and placing them on his waist as he tested this new position slowly.

About to say something, her voice caught in her throat when she watched him sink down onto the head, and he took it all in, every inch disappeared inside.

“Perfect. You were more than ready for me.”  
Val let Thor guide her hands to his waist. Her hips wanted to move badly. But she remained still until he seemed comfortable with movement. He needed to get used to it and set a rhythm so she didn’t hurt him. 

“It’s deep. Deeper than I was able to go before.” Tilting her head to the opposite side where his lips were, Val gave him better access to that swath of skin, and she mouthed his name in response. “Thor... Thor please... tell me I can thrust.” Her body trembled, wanting to please him, and she felt herself gushing as the feeling of how tight he was around her cock. 

“It’s so tight. I’ll be slow.”  
This was different, she had never been this deep. When Thor got used to the sensation he rolled his hips, freezing all over when he finally felt the tip brushing his prostate, doing it again.

He nodded, wanting to be good for her, kissing her shoulders and her neck, his hands behind her neck to refrain him from touching his cock that was hard as a rock and pressed against his belly.

"Of course, your Majesty," Thor complied, opening his legs a little wider, a foot keeping his balance on the floor when he wiggled a bit, riding her in a steady tempo, "fuck me as you please, my King, I'm yours."

“And I, yours.” Her voice was gravelly and rough, desire more than heavy in it. Upon his permission, her hips started a slow rolling motion. The reaction he gave when she knew she must have hit his prostate, she made note of it so she knew where to aim next. 

“Norns... shit...” Val hissed when she had to work steadily to make sure she could thrust back in just as easy a sit was to pull back. With several more thrusts, it became much smoother, and her hands gripped his hips to make sure she could angle herself just as she wanted, slapping his ass soundly which had Thor moaning.

“Tell your King... how your cock feels. Does it need attention?” Licking her lips for emphasis, she moved her hands temporarily to hold his face in her hands and gaze into his darkened blue eye. His reaction was part of the fun, and she watched intently how he reacted to each and every movement she made within him.  
“Does it ache for your King’s touch? To be inside her?”

"Yes, yes it does," once again he had to refrain from touching it from the picture in his mind of her in his situation. Surely she felt his cock poking her stomach, hard and throbbing for attention.  
His mind was spinning and he clenched around her cock when she gave him a particularly hard shove, brushing the right spot and making him grunt, his body shaking all over. 

"Only if she wants it inside her."  
Then her thrust in the right place had him clenching again, but this time an electric wave travelled through him to her, engulfing her cock. He wondered how would it feel if her cock was actually made of flesh instead of rubber, if she felt it the way his ex partners would feel and curse him for this in the middle of their orgasm.

"I'm afraid I won't last long," he admitted, sweating, his cock leaking. He had to think of something else to avoid spilling right there. Her fingers dug in his waist to keep him in place, the lust in which she held him to her made him feel wanted, desired. He loved her for that, and not only for that.

The warm pool of precum that was dripping onto her abdomen was more than enough proof that he was getting close. But she had a lot more plans for him. Perhaps he would cum more than once that night. Her lips pressed or his, tasting him heartily before pulling back. 

“Make no mistake Thor, I _always_ want you inside me.” And that wasn’t a hyperbolic statement. The way he made her feel when he was inside her was like none other. Being one with him was something she craved and wanted him to feel comfortable wanting again. 

“I believe you’re going to cum for your King. I don’t want you to hold back. Just tell me when you need to let go.” The fact that she was about to make him cum without as much as a grip of his or her hand on it gave her a big boost of ego. Her thrusts tempo increased, and their skin slapped in rhythm. Panting heavily, she whispered his name, pulling him close so their bodies were pressed together.

Hearing she wanted him inside her, the way she thrusted into him, her whisper of his name had his toes curling when he rode her a bit faster, a lot harder. 

He was lost and he knew it.  
"My King," he panted, "I-I'm going to come," he warned, feeling his body clenching, his balls constricting. 

“Let go.” Her voice was quiet, but she could feel his body stiffen in every way. He was unable to stop himself and she was very familiar with the brink of ultimate pleasure.

He exploded between them with broken grunts, warm splutters of his cum messing their bellies, the way his body kept on riding hers in spite of his command.  
He drained over her belly, and there was plenty that he shot over her. Not at all surprising. When Thor came, he always came hard. Her hips stuttered when he clenched over her, but she gently rode out the rest of his orgasm. His body shuddered when she managed to brush against overly sensitive prostate, but when he finally settled, she was inside him still and filled him to the very hilt.

He sagged boneless on her lap, his head resting on her shoulder as an occasional spasm shook him to his core, catching his breath, willing his heart to calm down.  
"That was really something," he huffed, amused and high from pleasure.

“It’s always a pleasure to make you cum so much, watching you as you come undone. As I said before, beautiful.” Val helped Thor come down from the high, gently rubbing his back and absently kissing his temple when his head hung to her shoulder.

“Knowing I can bring you to your peak so quickly and without anything else other than my cock? A sheer pleasure of mine.” Grinning, she embraced him, and held him close. “I’m so happy to see you give in to letting yourself feel good.” She wiggled her hips as if to emphasize, “I think you like being pleasured this way.”

It took Thor some breathes to find his senses again, to feel overstimulated, sensitive. He had handprints on his waist where Val held him, and he snorted, amused.

Listening to her praises, he gently caressed her cheek, feeling grateful and loved, kissing her lips lightly and enjoying her embrace. When it was too much he had to move, removing himself from her lap and standing on unsteady legs, feeling funny.

"I think I like it too. But only with you," he considered, moving to her belongings to get a towel to clean the mess he made.  
"Let me wipe it," he gestured to the sticky cum all over her belly and chest, trying to regain his balance to return the favor.

It was the first time she could see the mess and not just feel it. The spread of the cum he shot was expansive, and she grinned when he went to clean her up. She allowed it, grateful for his attention. As he finished up, she lifted her upper body enough to let her lips meet his, thanking him for his gentle cleaning. Pulling back, she let her breath bounce against his lips, her voice quiet only so he could hear her.

“You have some too...” She took the towel from him and folded it for a clean side to wipe him down. It was far less than her, but enough that he deserved the same treatment. She then moved it to her cock and began to remove it for further cleaning at another time. 

“I can carry you back to bed, you appear to be trembling some.” That gave her a small smirk. The aftershocks and intensity of his orgasm still obviously causing him to be unsteady. But...

“Unless... you aren’t finished with your King on her throne?”

The prospect of her taking him to bed to sleep peacefully after this exercise was tempting. They both had a long day and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tired. Still, the idea of sex on the throne - no matter what throne - had his interest peaking again.

"That was quite the workout, my King," he tried to justify himself, feeling warm. He knew he was limping some but he'd be fine by the morning. He had done something similar to her before.

"Would you have someone else sitting on your throne? If only for a while?"

“The only other worthy of this throne is you, Thor,” she was quick to answer.  
That’s when she stood and moved him so he could sit in her place, giving his legs a break. And, well, she took in the sight. Ravaged, spent, and flushed with red just about everywhere. Her eyes lingered on his cock and Valkyrie licked her lips.

“Still as gorgeous as ever.” It was her turn to kneel, King or not. Her hand reached for his mostly soft cock and gently licked the covered tip. Just a quick contact of tongue to his flesh. She didn’t do much else because she wanted to hear if he wanted it first.

“To me, you’ll always be a King.”

Thor could roll his eye at her affirmation, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. They both knew he had been King for at least a week, and in the same week their planet exploded, they were attacked and half of their people died. He would never rule again if he could avoid it. Too much responsibility. Too much blood on his hands. He would be forever grateful she had accepted that chore and he wondered if he would ever change his mind about it.

Still, when he sat on her throne, it felt as though this was his rightful place. His dreams and aspirations had always involved a throne and it was complicated to move on without a purpose. Still, he tried.

At her words, he blushed again, looking down and shaking his head, “well, thank you,” he shrugged.  
His mouth was open in a gasp when she licked the tip of his cock and he drove his fingers through her hair, feeling wet and soft in some parts, hot and pulsing in others, his body already showing signs of interest and hardening in her hand. 

“Would you be my Queen then?”

Despite the circumstances, emotions and adrenaline pumping through her veins harder than perhaps her body could keep up with, his question was one that she never expected to actually hear him ask. Everything was always so unspoken between them, and her loyalty to him and her willingness to be at his side no matter what had gone without saying for just about as long as they knew each other. To hear it outloud was... something else.

“Gladly, your majesty.” The quip of a nickname of sort she once called him, one she hadn’t used in a while. Her eyes lit up vividly, there was no mistaking that she was thrilled. But she was not one to linger longer than was necessary. 

Her hand gripped his cock once, then her lips encircled the tip again, this time slowly inching his halfway hardened girth in her mouth. Her tongue took extra care to tease the underside, to encourage the pumping of blood through the thick vein she could feel with the tip of it when she slid back up to the top. 

Her body shook slightly with excitement, Val wanted to make this good and worth his while for him. For so many reasons, he deserved it, and for lesser reasons, she wholeheartedly wanted to see him quake below her. That was something she’d never get enough of. 

But she had to be careful. She had no intention of ending it there, no, she had her sights set on riding him. Right in his lap, directly on the throne of New Asgard. The power play was intoxicating, one she had never expected herself to take part in. But how could she not? He was divine in his own right, and even if he didn’t want the title anywhere outside the whispers between the two of them, seeing him there was enough.

Her dark eyes on him glowed and Thor caressed her scalp, wiggling in his seat, his mouth open in a silent gasp when she teased him so good before engulfing his cock in her warm mouth, throwing his head back and groaning at the sensation, smirking when she called him Majesty.

He fisted his hands in her hair then, angling his hips and pushing them forward, feeling it getting fully hard again, throbbing and hot. 

He was panting, biting his lower lip and sweating, his toes curling.  
"I think your seat is ready to be taken."

One last languid suck, Valkyrie pulled her mouth up and off Thor’s cock before looking back up at him through a half lidded gaze. Licking her lips, she grinned when she could see the bright blue of his power glow around the dark irises of his eyes. Nodding to his words, Val stood leaning forward hovering over him, her lips extremely close to his.

“What do your prefer, your majesty? Would you like me on your lap facing you or away from you?” She could easily ride him either way, but she wanted to know his preference. 

While he made his decision, her lips pushed forward to kiss his bristled jaw and down his neck. Her sex letting her arousal drip down between her legs while she waited for his response.

"I want you to look at me," he answered, tilting his head to the side to accept her kiss, a hand on her hips to guide her to his lap.

He could smell her arousal, his eyes darkening, impatient.  
"Come here."

There was no sense in waiting or holding off. She wanted it just as much as he did. Glad he chose the way she wanted him to fuck her, she straddled his muscular thighs, her glistening wet pussy sliding against his solid and standing cock.

“I’m yours.” Lifting her hips, her hand gripped his cock once more, aiming him at her entrance. Valkyrie pushed the head in, a bit enough to stretch her and cause her to moan. “Now take me as yours.”  
Pausing, her body braced for him to thrust inside her all at once. No way he could only allow the smallest entry within her, she knew he’d want to feel her tightness gripping his entire cock immediately.

His hands on her waist, he watched as their bodies started to become one. Her wet, warm body engulfed the head of his cock and he closed his eye, taking a deep breath.

Thor pulled her down unto him, bringing their bodies closer together, sliding all the way inside of her tight warmth, his fingers digging on her waist, lips searching to kiss her messily when he pushed into her.

It was always easy to fall into Thor. His tug to pull her closer was met with no resistance, and Valkyrie gladly pressed her lips to his, all the while gasping when his thick length opened her fully. The familiar feeling gave her a sense of being centered and balanced. Nothing in the world felt like how she did when they were able to be one like this. 

He was still as they kissed once he filled her completely, his hands and fingers strong on her waist to keep her there. Him buried so deep. So while in place, she grinned against his lips, licking his as she pulled back to take a heaving breath of air while she began to grind against him on his lap.

Thor kissed her slowly, savouring her lips, his tongue invading her mouth and encircling hers. She tasted so sweet and when he pulled back to breath, he couldn't help but trace her plump lips with his tongue, kissing her jawline, his beard scratching the sensitive skin of her neck.

She rode him in a nice tempo and he didn't feel like hurrying her, instead he pushed his legs further apart, giving her more room to take what she wanted from him.

His hands slid from her waist to her chest, groping at her breasts. Teasing her nipples with his thumbs, he licked his way down to suck a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it unhurriedly before sucking it steadily, massaging the other with his hands when he thrust into her wet, tight and warm hole.

He found one of her weak spots, and his mouth on her chest alone was enough to make her cum on command. She felt her body shudder but kept riding him, easy and even strokes, nothing hurried or quick. She wanted to give him plenty of time to get worked up. 

“Yes, oh _dammit_ Thor, don—don’t stop.” Her hands held onto his shoulders to steady herself, one sneaking up to run through his hair at the back of his head to encourage his mouth to stay attentive where it was.

They were on a point in their relationship where they knew what each other liked the most. Her weak spot were her breasts and Thor loved teasing them.

Her hands on his hair encouraged him to suck harder, biting it slightly. He left a very wet and swollen nipple behind, blowing a warm breath on it to engulf the other, repeating the process.  
He kept on sucking her, a hand on her hips to keep her moving in and out, slowly, without hurry.

Another hand ventured further and he found where their bodies were connected, teasing her wet folds, brushing her hard clit.

His name was a soft plea on her lips, the harder her sucked, the more she arched forward to give him more access. Gently, she whimpered, her body just on edge as she rode him still, steady and even. 

That was, until his hand found her overly sensitive clit. Hardened and engorged, his lightest electric touch had her thrusting thrown off, her body holding onto him much closer and tighter.

“Ah! Thor I’ll... I won’t be able to stop f—from cumming if you... “ another brush of his fingers sent her spiraling, her head fell forward at the small orgasm, but determined to continue, she brought her hips back up to speed,

"Don't hold back," Thor whispered in a hoarse voice, releasing her nipple, his fingers drawing circles on her folds, teasing her clit with electric fingers, eagerly watching her reactions, her pleasure heightening his senses and his lust.

Valkyrie came around him with a shout, clenching his engorged cock hard and he shuddered, biting his lips, his fingers digging on her skin as he kept on teasing her.

Planting his feet on the ground, he had support to drive up towards her, fucking into her harder, faster, his teeth grazing her neck, her shoulders.

Val rode out the delight of her peak, moaning relentlessly against his shoulder while her teeth sunk into his skin. Her walls pulsated around him, undulating and sucking him further and wanting all the more of him.

“Can’t hold back... not from you.” The pace had increased, his movements more deliberate while she licked the mark she left on him.  
“You enjoy your time on the throne, d—do you not?” An impish grin forms on her lips, letting her head fall back with a strong moan when he brushed her core’s sensitive spot. The angle he was at was just right and she grinned some trying to thrust just as hard as he did getting him to push on that spot harder.

She bit hard enough to break his skin and he shivered, pounding hard into her. She might be on top but he dictated the movements and the intensity, driving harder, faster and deeper into her. She was so wet, warm and pulsing for him. Thor could feel it beginning to build inside him, feel it coming.

Moaning when her walls clenched around him as if they meant to keep him trapped, he massaged at her clit some more in pace with his thrusts, licking at her breasts, looking up at her. 

"I do, your Majesty," he managed to whisper, lost in the sensations, angling his thrusts to the right spot, "but I think you prefer to sit on me instead, am I right?" He smirked, losing his voice, his eyes rolling back into his skull when he bit his lips, "I'm coming," he warned, growling quietly when he started to feel himself coming undone, his body tightening, his cock spurting his thick cum deep inside of her.

"Yes, yes right here. I always want to be... right here," she begged.  
How he knew the exact spot he needed to hit without guide was beyond her, but she couldn't put much thought into it. She had cum easily three time and he was working on her fourth. The heat in the pit of her belly already swirling and building when she could tell he was reaching his end.

"Come for me, yes," she whispered just before he admitted to not being able to stop from doing so. Slamming her hips down to his to make sure she took it all in, her walls quaked and caused her to whimper and sharp high pitched gasp as she came yet again, tumbling with him. 

She could feel him cum plenty within her, and her body still slowly moved over him to ride out his orgasm out of sheer adrenaline pumping while her own rolled over her and she felt another clench around her.

Sweet bliss took hold of Thor's sense, his mind spinning, his body soaring. It felt as if he was boneless for a little while, his body sinking into the throne, his breathing rapid, his cock still twitching. 

Once he came back to his senses, he felt his body sore in some places, remembering everything they had done tonight. That was quite a warm welcome.

"Feels like I made you come four times tonight, not bad," he considered, snorting, drawing circles on her back, feeling his warm come slipping from her folds to his legs. It was a mess. A lovely mess.  
"My King is so good to me, she takes everything I have to offer."

Her body moved of its own accord while she came down from their high with him. Feeling him inside full and twitching made her hips move in slow undulating movements. “Five and... mm counting.” Even just the little bit of friction her movements made on her overly worked clit was causing her shake.

“And your King always will take everything you have to offer, everything you have and more.” Softly and gently, Valkyrie kissed him, her body still moving if only to selfishly keep the pressure against her core.  
“You know I adore you calling me your King, yes?”

Thor accepted the kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth, fingers digging on the crevice of her hips. It was incredible to have her like this, connected in the most primal, ancient way. He shivered at the feeling of her body pulsing still, warm and wet around him. He could stay buried within her for an eternity, but they couldn't.

Breaking their kiss, he brushed her messy hair out of her tired eyes, "I think we should get going, else we'll sleep here. Imagine the citizens finding us tomorrow morning like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
